


You Could Stay

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 Table of Doom [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus and Cami's first time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Could Stay

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers. Written for the prompt 'Heartbeat' for the Phase 14 Table of Doom at writerverse on LJ.

“I guess I should be going” said Cami, standing at the entrance of the Abattoir. She’d been there for one of the Mikaelsons’ parties, which was now winding now. Only a few stragglers remained within the courtyard; Cami had no doubt Elijah would be along to kick them out soon.

Klaus sensed her reluctance. Taking a step towards her, he said “You could stay, if you wanted to.”

Cami hesitated. “I’m not sure that’s such a good idea” she finally said.

Klaus regretfully pulled away. “Well then, I’ll see you later, Camille” he said.

Cami grabbed his hand, pulling him back towards her. “I’m not sure it’s a good idea, but I want to, anyway” she said, a small smile on her lips.

It took him a moment to realize what she meant. When he did, he grinned, then scooped her up into his arms and raced her up the stairs to his bedroom at vampire speed.

When he put her back on the ground, she said “Jesus Klaus, give a lady a little warning next time, would you?”

“My apologies” said Klaus. The smirk on his face was anything but apologetic.

“Just kiss me” said Cami. Klaus gladly obliged her.

After a few minutes of intense making out, which Cami could tell was making Klaus hard, the hybrid broke their kiss. He began taking off his clothes, revealing parts of himself that until now Cami had only fantasized about.

She followed his lead, undressing herself. When she was stood before him fully naked, he whispered “Camille.”

He threw her down onto the bed. Cami knew he was ready and expected him to prepare to enter her right away.

Instead, he went to work playing with her nipples: pinching them, sucking them, biting them. She felt like she was on fire.

When she thought she’d had just about all she could stand, he suddenly stopped. She moaned with disappointment.

“Now, now, no whining” Klaus said, a grin on his face. He slid down towards the base of the bed, stopping with his head between her legs.

She was already wet from him playing with her nipples; what happened next was just the icing on the cake.

He stuck his tongue within her and began to lick her clit. Alternating between fast, hard strokes and soft, gentle caresses, he had her moaning and writhing with pleasure.

“Klaus” she moaned “I’m going…” the rest of the sentence was lost in a moan of ecstasy as she came.

As she lay there enjoying the pleasure coursing through her veins, she saw Klaus reach into his nightstand. He pulled out a bottle of lube.

Klaus squirted some of the lube onto his member, coating it. He then squirted a bit more onto his fingers, which he inserted into her, getting her ready for him.

She was more than ready by the time he slid inside her.

As he began moving, he groaned with pleasure. She wondered how long he’d thought about this, thought about being inside her.

He was a fantastic lover. She felt herself growing aroused again.

When he came, he shouted her stupid name. And then she came too.

Afterwards, as she slept on his chest, Klaus lay awake listening to the sound of her heartbeat. He had never felt more alive.


End file.
